


Restraint

by Pigsinspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigsinspace/pseuds/Pigsinspace
Summary: Ian finds himself in an awkward situation and has to ask Mickey to help him. Mickey helps...and then some.





	Restraint

_Oh shit,_ Ian thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I am going to have to call him to help me. Goddammit!_. “Alexa, call Mick”. Alexa responded “calling Mick” and the phone started to ring. Ian was filled with dread awaiting what was going to be a humiliating conversation. 

“Gallagher, I’m at fuckin’ work. What’s up?” the brunette gruffly answered. Then he asked, “Everything ok? You ok?” with a sweeter, more concerned tone. “Um, Mick. I'm ok. I’m not like hurt or anything but I kinda need you to come home right now. It’ll make sense once you're here.” Mickey was confused but if Ian said he needed him, he’d be there. “Ok. I am on my way”, then he hung up the phone. “Hey fuckers. Gotta go home. Be back tomorrow”, Mickey shouted to his boss and co-workers. He really liked being the accountant for this bar and, shockingly to Mickey, they seemed to like him too. He got to work with numbers, which he was really fucking good at, it was a legal and good paying job, and they pretty much let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. Win-win. He grabbed his stuff and was out the door.

After what felt like forever to Ian, he finally heard the key in the lock and the door open. He felt his face get red just thinking about what Mickey was going to come in and see. “Where are you, Firecrotch?” Mickey called out as he entered their apartment. “In the bedroom. I kinda messed up. This is really fucking embarrassing. Please don’t laugh.” Ian shouted back. Mickey walked into their bedroom. “WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!” There was his redheaded boyfriend, wearing only boxers, handcuffed to their headboard.

“Mick- I just…I mean…we cuff you and you seem to like it so much, I wanted to feel what it was like. I just wanted to try it and see if I liked it. I wanted to see how you felt. I didn’t realize that I couldn’t get out by myself. I dropped the fucking key behind the headboard on the floor.” Ian was yammering on, his face was red with embarrassment. Mickey was laughing so hard. Looking at his redhead blushing at the fact that he was caught trying something kinky alone was just too much. 

“Come on, Mick. It isn’t funny. I just wanted to try it. If I liked it, I was gonna ask if you could do it to me like I do to you. Now please just get me the fuck outta these!” Mickey said, “Ok, Ok tough guy. Let’s get you unlocked.” Mickey kicked off his shoes and crawled up his boyfriend. He reached over Ian’s head, down to the floor below the headboard, and grabbed the key. As he lay draped over his man, Mickey got an idea. 

He came back up and set the key down on the nightstand. When he made eye contact with Ian, Ian could see a flash of something wicked cross his lover’s deep blue eyes. He leaned down and whispered into the younger man’s ear, “So, you wanted to try this, huh? You saw how much I liked it and thought you’d see if you did too?” Ian realized that he was holding his breath in anticipation. He stared up at Mickey and gently nodded. Ian suddenly knew what Mickey’s plan was: “Wait! You’re just gonna leave me in these??? I don’t even know if I’ll like this.” Mickey smirked, “Well, you wanted to try so let’s have you try it.” 

Mickey leaned down and kissed him hard and deep. He started grinding his hips onto Ian’s boxer-covered cock and he felt Ian begin to get hard. Mickey trailed his hands onto Ian’s chest as he licked and kissed into his neck. He kissed all over Ian’s jaw line. He gently bit into his neck and Ian softly moaned. “I think you might like it, huh firecrotch?”, Mickey said with a devious grin on his face. Ian was now panting. Mickey stood up and got off the bed. He reached down and pulled Ian’s boxers off, with Ian helping by lifting up his hips. He smiled seeing his boyfriend completely naked and completely hard.

Mickey knew that Ian didn’t like a little pain with his pleasure like he did; Ian thought he knew what he liked but Mickey knew him better. Ian thought he liked instant gratification and being in control all the time. Mickey knew what he really needed though. Ian liked to feel the frustration when he lacked the control he so desperately wanted and he liked knowing that he was making Mickey feel really good. 

Mickey climbed back on to the bed and began to lick and nip at the redhead’s inner thighs moving his way closer and closer to his cock but never quite reaching it. “Come on Mick. Just suck me already” Ian whined, pulling at the cuffs. Ian sounded like a toddler having a tantrum. Mickey sat up completely: “That’s not how this works. I do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want. Next time you try and tell me what to do, we’re done for the night. Nothing more. You’ll go to bed hard and unsatisfied. You understand?” Ian nodded but still kept a little pout on his face. Mickey ignored it. “Good”, he said as he went back to licking Ian’s thighs. He was going to draw this out until Ian had lost all sense of himself. He spent a good amount of time teasing right around Ian’s hard cock with his tongue before he wrapped his hand around that cock. He began SLOWLY stroking Ian as Ian started panting harder and harder. Mickey liked that his boyfriend was totally naked while he remained dressed. It helped to set the right tone and reinforce to Ian that Mickey was in charge tonight. 

He knew that he needed to keep teasing Ian and the best way to do that was to show Ian his ass and his body. Mickey took off his shirt and paused before saying, “I know you love my ass and you really want to see it. Tell me if you want to see my ass.” Ian said, “Yes. Fuck yes. I wanna see your ass.” Mickey continued, “Beg then. Beg for my ass.” Ian paused but saw that Mickey wasn’t joking around. “Please Mick. I need your ass. I love it. Please, please let me see it. Please let me taste it.” Mickey moaned at the thought of that sweet tongue in him. He turned around and shoved his clothed ass in Ian’s face. Ian groaned. Mickey then took off his pants and his boxers tossing them on the floor.

He climbed back on to Ian and put his bare ass right in front of his face. “You want to eat this ass don’t you? You want to make me feel so good don’t you baby?” Ian replied, “Yeah. God, I do. Please let me taste you. I want it so much. Please.” Ian began pulling at the cuffs again, desperate to touch Mickey. But it seemed that just wasn’t going to happen. Mickey reached around and spread his ass. He pushed back onto Ian’s face. “Fuck me with your tongue then. Make me feel so good.” 

Ian quickly and hungrily began licking around Mickey’s hole. He took his flattened out tongue and licked up and down the outside over and over. He then swirled his tongue around that beautiful hole. Ian shoved his tongue in as hard as he could and Mickey cried out in pleasure. He began fucking him with his mouth just like Mickey asked for. Mickey began to pant and moan. Then, without warning, Mickey moved his face down to Ian’s hard cock and took Ian all the way down his throat. “FUCK!” Ian shouted and pulled against the cuffs. He needed to grab that black hair; he needed some control. Mickey wasn’t having it. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don’t stop fucking me with that tongue. You better keep eating my ass. You’re gonna make me feel so good while I make you feel good. Hands or no hands.” Ian nodded and moaned loudly not stopping eating Mickey’s ass hard and fast and deep.

Mickey rose up onto his hands and knees, still straddling Ian’s body, hovering above him, still with his ass by Ian’s face. “Since you can’t use your hands, I guess I’m gonna have to open myself up for you by myself. That’s a shame. I love when you open me up.” Ian groaned with disappointment. “You’ll just have to lay there and watch”. He reached around and held out two fingers. “Suck”. Ian took those fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until they were dripping wet. 

Mickey then pushed his two fingers into his ass. “Ungh. Feels good” Mickey moaned as he began to work himself open. Ian was groaning and writhing under him, begging Mickey to let him touch him. Mickey scolded, “You can’t touch me but you can prep me for your big cock with your tongue.” Mickey rocked his ass back towards Ian’s mouth. Ian lifted his head up the best he could and stuck his tongue out, licking into Mickey’s perfect ass. “Yeah baby. That feels so good. I can’t wait to fuck you into this mattress. You underneath me, unable to touch me, me having my way with you.” He kept fucking himself with his fingers and with Ian’s tongue until he felt open enough.

“That’s good baby. I'm gonna ride the fuck outta you now.” He turned around and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He coated Ian's cock with plenty of lube and took the cock in his hand. Mickey slowly sank down onto it. “Uhhh, yeah.” Ian was a blubbering mess underneath him. He cried out, “Oh fuck Mick!” Mickey started to lift up and down onto his boyfriend’s cock but ever so slowly. Mickey’s hands were on his boyfriend’s hard, strong pecs, gripping onto them and letting his nails scrape them. 

Mickey finally started to pick up the pace. He began riding him in to the mattress as promised. Ian had never heard Mickey be so vocal: “Yeah baby. You fuck me so good. I could ride this big cock forever. Ugh, you fill me up so good.” He was bouncing up and down hard now but he needed more. 

“Come on baby. Fuck into me. Make me feel you.” Ian didn’t need to be asked twice. He planted his feet onto the mattress so he could fuck up into Mickey. “Yeah baby. That’s it. God you feel amazing. Fuck me hard.” Ian began drilling up into Mickey with all his might. He pounded right up into Mickey's sweet spot. “Right there! I’m close. Fuck. I’m close. Don’t stop baby. Fuck me! Make me cum with that cock!” Mickey began stroking his own cock hard and fast. Mickey could tell that Ian was close by the sporadic but brutally hard pace he was fucking into him. “Fill me up. Cum inside me. Come on Ian, cum in me! Give it to me baby.” Ian moaned loudly as he came hard into Mickey, filling him up. Mickey came seconds later and collapsed onto Ian’s chest.

They lay there panting for a minute, trying to catch their breath. Then Mickey began peppering Ian’s chest, neck, and mouth with sweet little kisses. He reached over and grabbed the key and unlocked Ian’s hands. “I think you liked it", he said while gently kissing the inside of Ian's wrists. “Jesus. You think? Fuck that was amazing. You were amazing.” Ian took Mickey’s face in his hands, happy to be able to touch him again. He kissed him passionately. “Mick- next time you get to tell me something you want to…” and before he could finish his sentence, Mickey said, “I want you to spank me. You know, like own me…like how you do when I am cuffed up. I want that but outside the bedroom and more. Like maybe if I did something wrong, you put me in line.” Ian looked into Mickey’s eyes and said, “Yeah. I think I’d like that too. We can definitely do that.”


End file.
